


过去 现在 未来

by asadeseki



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 01:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18649747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asadeseki/pseuds/asadeseki
Summary: 他们的初吻浪漫得有些老套。





	过去 现在 未来

**Author's Note:**

> 设定是没有逆转成功。
> 
> 存档。  
> 2017-3-5发于sy  
> 原文：https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757481

他从未这样亲吻过谁。一方面是因为他在接吻时从来没有这样的感觉，傻气老套又婆婆妈妈的，光是想想就要翻白眼，真的。幸亏查尔斯保证不会未经允许就把失而复得的能力用在罗根身上。  
  
罗根通常将亲吻看作是入场方式，任何认识他的人都知道他喜欢高调得意地攻城掠地，来去自如。但这个吻不一样。  
  
罗根轻轻地按住查尔斯的腰窝，让他靠向自己，手指挑起查尔斯的下巴，倾斜成一个虔诚的弧度。唇瓣擦过他的嘴角，一次，两次……缓慢地扫过他的皮肤，直到查尔斯忍不住更进一步。  
  
他在罗根的怀抱中鲜活起来，溢出的呻吟将成为罗根日后的春梦素材。他捧住罗根的脸，上半身摩擦罗根的胸口，舔舐罗根的嘴唇。  
  
罗根无法解释血管中横冲直撞的渴望，这种亟待疏解的需求快要压垮他，通常来说他会用暴力缓解，而现在他却只能发出饱含无奈欲望的低吼。  
  
罗根小心翼翼地亲吻查尔斯，他从未意识到自己原来能这么耐心，直到现在。  
  
他终于放开查尔斯，查尔斯喘着气，嗓音嘶哑，“来吧，”他热切地说，“ _来吧_ ，你不会弄坏我的。”  
  
罗根失笑，他永远也没法习惯这样的语气，不像年老的查尔斯那样淡定文雅，而是更有 _人情味_ ，更有瑕疵，更粗鲁，更固执。罗根真庆幸，离哨兵出现还有五十年。  
  
“你是我见过的最坚强的人，”他认真地说，勾起嘴角注视着查尔斯明亮的蓝色眼睛，沉醉于此刻。“我才不会傻到去验证这一点。”  
  
查尔斯哼了一声，罗根再次吻他，困扰、惊讶和快感淹没在短促的笑声里。  
  
不，罗根从未这样吻过谁，尽管他能一直吻下去。他总是太愤怒，太冲动，太疲倦。他曾在众人面前衣不蔽体，然而在亲吻查尔斯时，他却感到更赤裸。  
  
他曾与两倍于他的庞然大物搏斗，然而在面对怀中的人时，他却感到更惶恐。这人正看着他， _总是_ 看着他，在那个已经不存在的未来也看着他，仿佛罗根比他自己认为的要更优秀。  
  
罗根继续领着他走向壁炉旁的沙发，坐下后让查尔斯趴在他的胸口，唇齿交缠。  
  
查尔斯闷闷发笑。  
  
罗根将手指插入查尔斯蓬乱的发间，轻轻地抓住抬起，好让他仔细看看查尔斯的脸。  
  
罗根刚来到1973年时，觉得这是属于过去的脸。而当他困在这里，未来的他大概已经死去时，这成为属于他的现实。  
  
这是查尔斯和罗根的第一个吻，如果罗根表现好的话，还会有未来的无数个。  
  
“ _我不是他，你知道的，_ ”查尔斯说，自从罗根来到这里，他们就心照不宣地绕着这一点转圈子，他终于捅破了那层窗户纸，也意味着一个新的开始。“ _你的教授。我不是他，我也不知道这次会不会成为他。所以如果这是因为他……_ ”  
  
“ _不是。_ ”罗根向他保证。  
  
查尔斯撑着沙发靠背直起身，罗根就这样注视着他。  
  
“看什么呢？”他笑嘻嘻地问，却皱起眉头有些困惑。  
  
“ _我的未来，_ ”罗根想，然后考虑弄个艾瑞克那样的头盔，在亲热的时候挡住查尔斯，他总是能让罗根像个情窦初开的十三岁小姑娘一样头昏脑热。  
  
“你的嘴唇，”罗根大声说。他抬起手用大拇指揉搓查尔斯红肿的下唇。  
  
持续的欲望让查尔斯的眼睛变得更美，“ _更美，更下流，_ ”他想，他的脑子终于回归正常了。  
  
但他的动作依然轻柔，即使查尔斯伸出舌头追逐罗根在他唇上流连的拇指。  
  
“是吗？你好像突然对它感兴趣了。”  
  
“噢，并不突然，”罗根说。他收起那些在他体内游走的煽情渴望，他太想要面前这个人了，想要太久了。“我只是想对它道歉。”  
  
查尔斯挑眉，“为什么？”他很配合地问道。  
  
“因为之前让它有了错误的安全感，”罗根对查尔斯露齿一笑，“我马上要对它做一些很不温柔的事。”  
  
查尔斯看起来非常无所谓。  
  
“接受道歉，”查尔斯说，“那就给你个机会如何？”  
  
他们的 _第二个吻_ 就像第一个吻的暴力失控版。  
  
但同样美好。  


 

-FIN-

 

 


End file.
